deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Brute
The Brute is one of the strongest Necromorph forms encountered in the Dead Space series. It is a combination of multiple corpses fused together into one large being, although it's impossible to tell exactly how many bodies have been reanimated to create these monsters. It is large, hardy, and, like all Necromorphs, extremely violent towards the uninfected. It is believed that the first Brute was designed by the government using three human corpses and the genetic code of Necromorphs. Craig Markoff named the creature Krax, after one of the corpses used to make it, and used it to kill Michael Altman. The Brute possesses an armored exoskeleton on its anterior body for defense, but its posterior is relatively weak and devoid of defense. It also possesses a pair of vestigial arms on its back. The Brute attacks with a devastating punch and a headbutt that can easily knock Isaac off his feet. The Brute is quick for its size, and you should have Stasis handy to slow them down or they can quickly run Isaac over like a freight train, and quite literally tear him apart. When attacked in its weak spots, the Brute will contract within its armored plates to protect itself. This can be used as an advantage, for the back of the creature is still exposed and ripe for being blasted. The Brute also has an enhanced form. It appears black, and is much stronger, requiring more ammunition to take down. Strategy Brutes serve as mini-bosses in Dead Space; they are resistant to damage and can kill careless players with ease. ''Dead Space'' *The Flamethrower is one of the most effective weapons to use on a Brute. It can even be used from in front, as the flames can still reach its back. Works every time, just keep up a continuous spray of fire. It's always a good tactic to keep a fuel tank handy. *When the Brute charges, use Stasis on it and at the right time, run behind it and shoot its hind leg as much as possible very quickly with either the Plasma Cutter or the Line Gun. If you sever its leg, it will no longer run at you and instead start shooting organic bombs, which are relatively easy to catch and to fling back. Keep throwing them back until it dies. *Elite Brutes can be taken down with ease by shooting them from the front causing them to huddle into a ball, then using Stasis, getting behind them, and unloading your ammunition into their back. An upgraded Pulse Rifle is particularly useful because of its high damage output and high accuracy due to the large target area. *Heavy hitting weapons like the Line Gun, Contact Beam, or the Flamethrower are recommended. *Force Bombs can be used to keep the Brute at bay while inflicting massive damage on it; one Stasis shot and some Force Bombs is enough to kill the Brute without you having to evade it (even on Impossible Mode). *With the Plasma Cutter, one can simply shoot the Brute in its unarmored spot by its shoulder, possibly even managing to sever its arm. If it seeks cover in its shell, its frontal weak spots will still be slightly exposed, but may or may not be hard to find. However, if you do manage to cut one of its arms off, it will suffer an open wound that can serve as a new weak spot. If you hit a weak spot, blood will splash from it. *A Ripper, even when not upgraded, can be effective against a Brute. Although the Ripper's range is short, it can easily shred a Brute's weak point under the shoulders. This is also effective when the Brute goes into his shell, considering its legs are open to attack. ''Dead Space: Extraction *The best way to kill this enemy is the same way as in the original game, by slowing it down when it charges at you (the camera will change when you do) and then use your weapons to hit him in the back. Best weapons to use are the Divet and the Pulse Rifle. *In order to kill the Brute, you must shoot the yellow lump on its back and dismember one of its arms. Then you must use Kinesis and hurl its explosive pods back at it until it dies. ''Dead Space 2 *An easy way to defeat the two Brutes, in the Ishimura's tram tunnel, is to lure them to the end of the hallway you have just entered through. Enter the doorway and move back and forth between one room and the next quickly. The Brute will spin around as you leave, and then again as you enter. Make use of this odd glitch to get the Brute to stand still while you assault its weak points with your weaponry. *Use stasis and then drop a mine from the Line Gun. If upgraded, you'll kill in 1-2 shots, depending upon difficulty. *Another easy way kill a Brute is to use stasis, then shoot the shoulders with the Contact Beam. One shot will sever each arm, killing the Brute. *Though hard to achieve, it is possible to kill the Brute with just 2 shots from a fully upgraded Javelin Gun: use stasis, shoot the javelin in one of its shoulders weakpoints, then activate (and hold down) the alternate fire. If the explosion effect activates when the Brute is just about to charge at you, it will kill him instantly even on Zealot. Even if it doesn't though, the Brute will be left with extremely low health, to the the point where a single TK impale will kill him. *It is easy to kill Brute when it charge and very near you, use stasis and then run(LS+L2 or LB botton) around the Brute to his back. You can see the leg has yellowish weak point, use Javelin Gun, one or two shot can cut its leg, and the brute will lay down to the ground, unable to move, use his bomb to attack you. At this point. use the circle botton(PS3) to catch the bomb and throw it back to Brute, 3-5 shot will kill it without any skill. Trivia *In Dead Space 2, the Brutes in the Ishimura tram tunnel seem smoother, more skinlike versions of their normal counterparts; This may simply be a trick of the lighting or a sign of slow evolution. *In Dead Space it is possible to be damaged by the Brute when he punches through the Atrium window. *In Dead Space: Extraction, the single Brute encountered is unusually acrobatic, as it swings from the support beams on the ceiling of a room and flips to the ground before the fight. *Only one Brute appears in Extraction, knocking Lexine into a wall and attacking Dr. Howel. Obviously, due to the game's rail-shooter gameplay, facing several Brutes would have made for a long and tedious game. *The Brute and the Graverobber seem to be very similar compared to their running animation, stance, and what appears to be armor on their shoulder plates. They are also similar in the fact that they are made out of more than one body. *An Enhanced Brute was responsible for the death of Zach Hammond. * It is possible to shoot a Brute's arms off, as it exposes the space between the shoulder plate and arm. *The Brute in Extraction has a yellow bulb that can be shot for massive damage, which none from the original game have. *In Dead Space, although the first one is encountered in Chapter Four, the Brute's roar can be heard as early as Chapter One just before the player gets the stasis module. *In Dead Space 2 when you first re-enter the Ishimura's command deck a flashback occurs (just like the Drag Tentacle) where the Brute first smashed its arm through the glass. *In Dead Space 1, the Brute smashed its head and arm through the Atrium window, while during the flashback in Dead Space 2, it only smashes its fist through the window. *A Necromorph that strongly resembles the Brute appeared in Dead Space: Aftermath, where it is seen chasing the surviving crew members of the O'Bannon. Death Scene thumb|right|300px|Death Sequence by a Brute *If a Brute attacks Issac when his health is critical, it will knock him to the floor. Isaac attempts to crawl away, but the Brute violently crushes and grabs Isaac up. It bites his head off, then rips him in half by the waist. It looks at Isaac's remains for a moment, then rears up and roars in triumph. *If a Brute rushes Isaac when he is in low health, he will be split in half in mid-air. *In Dead Space 2, if Isaac fails to drive one off at the end of the sequence where he is hanging from the crashed train, it jars the train loose, causing it to fall and crush Isaac. Gallery File:Brute_DS1.jpg|As seen in DS1 File:Brute.png| File:9.jpg|Isaac faces a charging Brute File:Brute1.jpg File:Enemy_brute02.jpg|Concept art of the Brute's face File:Dead-space-necromorph-art-20080925031751195 640w.jpg|The finalized picture of the Brute in-game opening up its chest to reveal its "bomb"-spewing hole dead-space-20080925032429633-000.jpg|A Brute in full size. dead_space_brute.jpg|Brute charging dead space 4.JPG|A brute from dead space 2 Appearances *''Dead Space: ''Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent (First Appearance) *''Dead Space: Extraction: ''Chapter 7: Life And Death *''Dead Space 2'' Sources Category:Necromorphs